


Lost To Night

by Abloodydistraction



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abloodydistraction/pseuds/Abloodydistraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight,<br/>The first of My children, lost to night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost To Night

Fiona stood in the market in Redcliffe, as she shopped for a few poultices and herbs for potions she spotted a young boy, hair as gold as the sun, alone and crying in a corner of the busy marketplace, hidden among trees and bushes.  
She looked around, not seeing anyone that looked out of the ordinary or worried, she went to him, pushing past all of the people, her staff clanking as it dragged slightly on the stone floor. She looked around once more before kneeling down to the little boy’s height. “There there little one, is anyone with you?” She placed her basket down on the dirt, the child sniveled as he choked back sobs.  
  
“M-my uh-uncle.” He whined harder, his fists groping at the fabric of his own shirt. Fiona sighed as she stood on her tip toe to look around the crowded market place, the boy couldn’t have been older than ten, and yet…  
“Do not worry little one, maybe we can find your uncle.” The child covered his face and shook his head.  
“What if he left me?” The boy cried harder, causing a few heads to turn towards him and Fiona. “Mummy and daddy left me too!”  
“Oh hush now, how will you know if you do not even look!” Fiona was stern, and agitated. She offered the young boy a thin yellow cloth and he took it to wipe his face.  
  
The boy’s eyes met hers and he calmed slightly. The child’s eyes were a deep dark color washed in with specks of yellow and green, and Fiona remembered things she would have rather forgotten. She took the young boy’s bony hand, despite it being covered in snot and lifted her basket from the floor. “Do not let go child,” He nodded, eyes red and puffy. “If we cannot find your uncle then I suppose I should take you to the chantry.” Fiona shifted her weight once again as the staff on her back clanked against the ground as she walked. The blonde boy looked around, rubbing his eyes as he searched.  
“I can’t see him anywhere.” Fiona held the boy tightly to her as dwarven merchants called out to the streets for people to come to their stalls. She picked him up, hoisting him on her hip.  
“What does he look like?” She stepped out of the marketplace and onto the main path,  
“He has red hair and fancy armor.” the little boy held onto the fur of her robes.  
“I didn't know you were an elf miss.” Fiona sighed, expecting a look of disapproval from the sniveling boy on her hip but was instead met with a smile. “and you have a staff, just like the champion!” the small boy grinned harder, all signs of his crying face vanished in an instant. “I wanna be just like her! My uncle met her once! And he said that she had pretty eyes like a dragon and could call down fire from the sky and make buildings explode! Can you do that elf lady?”  
  
Fiona looked at the child, surprised at his enthusiasm over being a mage, and the fugitive champion who fought for them. Fiona set the small boy down on the steps of the statue in the center of the town.  
“I suppose I could, but I see no reason to do so now little one.” Instead she held out her hand and a small flame danced in her palm. The boy’s eye’s marveled at the sight. “Touch it, the flame will not harm you, nor I.”  
  
The boy’s hand grasped at the warmth of the flickering light and watched as it danced through his fingers. “Magic is a gift to be cherished and a tool to be used. Not one to be feared.” Fiona put the small flame out and smiled sadly at the young boy’s beaming grin.  
“I think magic is pretty.” He rubbed his eyes, sleepy from the tears.  
“A lot of people do not think so.” Fiona brushed the little boy’s hair back, “Some people fear magic and so they despise mages.” The little boy nodded sadly.  
  
“I know they do. But magic is good!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large worn golden ring. “My daddy gave this to me and said that it’s a magic token that keeps my worries away!” Fiona smiled slightly as the boy began to empty his pockets.  
“Ooh and daddy gave me this! It’s a griffon!” He made the small stuffed toy soar through the air and handed it off to Fiona. “It’s my favorite! I’m going to ride a griffon one day!” The child seemed to have forgotten all about magic, and began to play with the toy as Fiona sat on the base of the statue.  
“How do you plan on riding a griffon when there are none left child?”  
The boy smiled as he ran in circles with his toy. “That’s what they said about dragons!”  
  
A mabari rushed towards the boy and Fiona jumped, staff at the ready. It stood baring it’s teeth, until the boy wrapped his arms around the beast’s neck.  
  
“Duncan! Thank the Maker!” A tall lean man with red hair approached, panting heavily as the mabari sat and licked the boy’s face. “I couldn't find you and I lost myself in grief looking for you my dear!” the boy, Duncan, patted his uncle’s head as he knelled, catching his breath. “It’s okay Teagan, the elf lady was with me.” Duncan grinned and placed the toy griffon into Fiona’s hand. “You can have this, so we can play together again.”  
Fiona stood again, and bowed to Teagan. “Arl Teagan, I apologize for-” Teagan scooped up Duncan, bouncing him as he giggled and held onto his uncle’s shoulders.  
  
“No, thank you grand enchanter, if anyone else were to have found him, who knows what might have become of the little prince here.” Fiona stared at the ground, eyes beginning to well up as she clutched the toy griffon in the palm of her hand.  
“Yes of course.” The mabari barked and wagged his tail.  
“Well, we must be off. It’s a long ways to Denerim and we have a lot of toys to sort through. Say goodbye, Duncan.”  
Teagan put the boy down and the child ran to Fiona and hugged her legs.  
“Thank you elf lady. I know we will play again soon.”  
  
Fiona rested her hand on the child’s soft blonde hair and wiped her eyes with the other. Duncan released her and patted the mabari as his uncle took his hand and began leading him through the now growing crowd leaving the market as the stalls began to close. Fiona clutched the small griffon doll in her palm, tears welling up.  
  
She cried in silence for the first time in a very long time and rubbed her thumb over the doll. The statue dedicated to The Hero of Ferelden loomed over her, it’s shadow casting overhead like a blanket to shield her from the growing darkness of the night sky.  
 _Duncan,_ she thought, _His name is Duncan._


End file.
